Different types of cam phasers are known in the art. One type are hydraulic cam phasers. Hydraulic cam phasers can be configured for example as cam phasers which operate according to the vane pump principle. Cam phasers operating according the vane pump principle are known for example from embodiments in which two components that are moveable relative to each other are configured as a stator and a rotor, wherein the stator has a number of vanes which extend away from the rotation axis of the stator. The stator and the rotor in such cam phasers are typically positioned coaxial relative to each other, wherein for example a rotor arranged in a cavity formed by the stator forms at least two hydraulic cavities together with the stator. For example filling one of the hydraulic chambers in this type of embodiment with a suitable fluid causes a rotation of the rotor through a pressure imparting the vane and thus causes an adjustment of a rotation angle of the cam shaft and thus causes a change of the valve opening and closing times controlled by the individual cams that are arranged on the cam shaft.